canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Almighty Tallest Red
Red is a tall Irken character from the Nickelodeon Studios' TV series Invader Zim. About him Red is a humanoid alien with a big head, green skin, big and solid single-colored red eyes, brown antennae that bend back at the ends at a sharp and simple perpendicular angle, a long, segmented, and almost worm-like tongue, white-colored human-like teeth with a barely-perceptible pinkish tinge, three-fingered hands, two-toed feet, a tall and elongated body with a human-like skeletal structure, and has a light gray hemispherical-shaped shell-like device with pink spots grafted to his spine. This device is known as a PAK, and it a handy auto-reset that will reactivate if he suffers a fatal injury. He is clearly the more competent one of the two Irken leaders, because he often dominates the speeches at every great assigning ceremony, where he also orders Purple to be shot in the eyes with lasers and then proceeds to grin at his friend's pain. When Red bullies Purple, the latter doesn't usually fight back: so in many ways, Purple is a punching bag for the former. On rare ocassions, Red can even be seen as being protective over Purple. He also takes the situation of their ship's loss of control by the horns, checking it manually for the source of the problem as well as disposing of their ruined power core, every time it goes out. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Tallest Red is a 19-foot-tall irken. He is very menacing, frighteningly pure evil on his own free will for the sake of being evil, power hungry, manipulative, treacherous, sadistic, mean, rude, horrid, unfriendly, bad-tempered, unpleasant, bad-mannered, and has an obnoxious attitude. He constantly has a demonic look on his face, although he is always grinning, is highly intelligent, enjoys starting wars simply because he is "speciest", which is the anthropormorphic version of racist, towards anyone who is not a member of the irken species, likes very hot and spicy foods spiced with habanero peppers, physically assaults Purple for sheer self-gratification, and blames his co-Tallest for all failures rather than taking responsibility for those failures himself. Night Terror had granted Red a special power that allowed him to create a pair of two very demonish-like irkens who are bloodthirsty and tyrannical buff vigilante-macho types with powerful physical strength, great speed, manly attitudes, bodies that make anyone green with envy, and are very difficult to kill. Red had used a syringe needle to extract the DNA from his body to create the first tall irken minion named Currant (a.k.a. "Shadow Red"). And a few minutes later, he had mercilessly knocked Purple unconcious and obtained his co-Tallest's DNA with the same needle to create the second tall irken minion named Palatinate (a.k.a. "Shadow Purple"). Red sent Currant and Palatinate to the Lylat System to capture/kidnap female test subjects in an attempt to try and impregnate them because Red wanted new demon irkens to spawn, so he could use them to take over his home universe and all of Earth. And as result of this: Reuben is Lauralei Chameleon's son with Currant and Phinneaus is Priscilla Bacon's son with Palatinate. Friends Enemies The gallery of pictures Red 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Green characters Category:Alien races Category:Irkens Category:Red characters Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists